


Sexual HEADCANONS about Arthur Fleck

by ArthurFlecksGirl



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Bottom Arthur, Erotica, F/M, Love, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurFlecksGirl/pseuds/ArthurFlecksGirl
Summary: Some thoughts about what Arthur Fleck might fantasize about..
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/You
Kudos: 22





	Sexual HEADCANONS about Arthur Fleck

He likes to be dominated

* He keeps his fantasies about you in a journal, in which he writes while he is watching you sleep. Every day he wants to tell you about those fantasies but he is too shy to bring the up or ask you if you would fullfill them

* He fatasizes about you seducing him in a cat costume

* He enjoyes being handcuffed on the bed and he will beg you to uncuff him so he can touch you

* He is a romantic at heart, He tells you how good it feels to be inside you.

*He cries some silent happy tears after he had sex

*He is making cute, little noises, very silently

*He is a passionate kisser, he starts sucking your under lip and kissing the corner of your mouth, kissing you softly. Then you tell him how much he turns you on and he is kissing you harder.

*He likes to kiss you when he is stil in clown make up so he can smear the make up all over your face

*He likes to pretend he wants to top you but as soon as you start to kiss him he wants you to dominate

*He is lying in bed touching himself, thinking of you when you are taking a shower

*He loves it when you`re hands are in his hair while kissing him

*He likes to take your head in his hands when he kisses you

*He wants you to give him hikeys all over his neck and moans while you suck on his skin

*He is wondering about if he could dominate you as Joker and jacks off while thinking about it

*He enjoys being covered with kisses all over his body. He is closing his eyes and shaking from excitement when you do it.

*He likes to snggle up under the blankets, slips under the blanket and gets down on you

*He wants you to tell him all the things you want to do to him and when you do he is blushing and giggeling.

*He likes to listen to music while sleeping with you and makes little dances around the room before he jumps on the bed.

* You are his first, he is a virgin, so he gets very excited about every singe touch and kiss

*He gets turned on by the fact that finally someone sees him for who he is

*He enjoys rimming

*He writes sexual poetry about you when he is alone

*His hands are always very gentle and graceful when he touches you


End file.
